Best she ever had
by lexwrites
Summary: AU. Santana was born with a penis and Brittany just enrolled in McKinley. Santana does have a girlfriend, but for how much longer?


She walked down the hallway in the east wing of the school on that Monday morning, winking at some random girls while talking with Quinn. The blonde seemed to go on and on about some irrelevant topic, possibly something about Rachel but Santana didn't pay her enough attention to know.

At the locker 243, they stopped. Greeting her girlfriend, Charlotte, properly, Santana put one hand on a locker next to it and the other one around the other brunette's waist, leaning down and passionately kissing the girl. The kiss ended once Quinn cleared her throat, getting tired of all the greeting kisses Santana's been delivering lately.

It's not that she minded waiting, she couldn't stop thinking about her own girlfriend anyway, it's just that Santana was getting Charlotte too attached and that wouldn't be good for her cheerios when someone better came along for the Latina. And yes, that someone will come; she always does for Santana, being a stud that she was at school.

Puck, as on clock, appeared like every day. The mohawked boy approached the three girls and immediately started talking.

"Q, your girl is fucking hot today." He stated. "Lopez, no practice today, staying to watch the cheerios?" He turned to Santana, who grinned at his words; she was too tired from last night to train anyway.

"Course. See you there, babe." She addressed Charlotte and, just like that, three friends were gone.

Once they reached Rachel's locker, they were met with the sight of the tiny brunette with fear in her eyes while Dave Karofsky talked.

"Karofsky!" Quinn yelled out, instantly running towards her girl and pushing him away.

Santana came to her senses once she heard the blonde and immediately got to them, shooting a deadly glare to her fellow football player; too bad he acted like an animal or he would probably be in Puck's place by now.

"Back the fuck off, retard!" The Latina growled loudly.

"Oh, and what if I don't, huh?" Dave asked teasingly.

Santana saw red. She never had good temper to begin with; messing with her would always get you in trouble. She brought her fist up and, in quick motion, it collided with Karofsky's face, making him lose his balance and hit the ground before he registered it.

"Than that will happen." Santana said. "Stay away from the glee club, I warned you."

Rachel, who was being comforted by Quinn, smiled a grateful smile at her, acknowledging her help and thanking her silently. Once everything was sorted out, they left for their first class of the day.

Brittany hated moving in the middle of the school year; it didn't give her time to prepare properly. She already knew what to do, she practiced it; get into the good crowd, find a boyfriend and be friends with the head cheerleader.

The constant moving was kind of exhausting but she, thankfully, didn't go through too much trouble to get on the cheerleading teams in every other school she's been in. She only hoped to get a try out in McKinley.

Coming into the school, she was late. No other student was in the hallway by the time she got in. She headed over to the office, taking directions about how to get to her English Literature class and then quickly leaving.

When she found her way to the classroom, she entered, apologizing to the teacher and explaining she was new there. Her eyes met with Santana's the minute she walked in but chose to sit two seats away from her, even if the one next to her was empty.

Santana's gaze didn't leave her, but she was too busy to notice. She was playing with her mobile phone while trying to sketch something that Santana couldn't see; not to say that she didn't try, though.

The rest of the day passed much too slow in Santana's opinion. The daydreaming about the tall blonde was insufferable and she hadn't remembered to meet her girlfriend at lunch for a usual quickie, earning her a rant about it.

After school, where she found out she had two more classes with the still mysterious blonde, she was sitting in the bleachers with Puck, waiting for the practice to start when Brittany came into the gym.

"Got lost?" Santana heard Quinn ask the girl.

"I'm here to try out for a spot." Brittany didn't let herself be intimidated like most of the people would when Quinn used that tone.

"You're a little too late for that, blondie." The voice of Sue Sylvester filled the room.

"If you could give me just a little time, I could impress you." Brittany insisted.

"Q?" Sue asked her head cheerleader, having no thoughts of letting Brittany try if Quinn refused.

"She's got the figure. Okay, impress us." The blonde, surprisingly, said and sat down on a chair next to their coach.

True to her word, Brittany impressed everyone in the room, including Santana.

"Name?"

"Brittany Pierce."

"Anderson, you're on the bottom of the pyramid. Welcome aboard." Quinn said and Santana immediately looked up to her friend.

"She's hot, right?" Puck whispered to her in the middle of the practice, waking her up from, yet another, daydream.

"Like hell, Pucky."

The chemistry between them was obvious. Brittany stole a glance or two at the Latina during their classes together and when she got back to lunch with her girlfriend. Santana, on the other hand, didn't even notice herself staring at the blonde; she was, once or twice, reminded to keep her eyes on her girlfriend.

She's not her type, everybody knew that. Short, brunette, usually hazel eyes. Brittany was the exact opposite of all that.

Quinn, being a loyal best friend she is, paid close attention to the looks Santana's been giving Brittany; she never, ever noticed a girl that got that look from her friend. Lust, pain, passion. It's what her eyes clearly spoke but the Latina never noticed it.

Charlotte, on the other side, noticed it. It was the only thing she could notice since she caught Santana staring at the first cheerio practice.

She knew that Santana would dump her because of jealousy, so she kept her feeling to herself, only casting a deadly glare in passing at Brittany. She tried to pull Santana back towards her with sex but after a sleepless night she still couldn't understand why her girlfriend was drawn to the blonde.

"Hey, B!" Quinn yelled, calling Brittany over to her and Rachel and turning to her girlfriend right after. "Sorry I didn't ask you."

"It's okay." Rachel said and then turned her attention to Brittany before asking. "You are new here?"

"Yeah, still pretty new. I don't know much people." The tall blonde answered as she sat down.

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel." Quinn introduced when the tiny brunette skipped it.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said but didn't really give a chance to Brittany to speak after it. "Are you thinking of joining any other clubs?"

"Um, I don't know… maybe choir or something like that. If it exists in this school." Brittany answered and smiled at her; not only was she communicative but she sang, Rachel already liked this girl.

"We have a glee club, if you're interested. We're meeting today. Quinn and I are also members of it."

"Yeah, sure. Can we talk about it while walking?" Brittany asked once the bell rang and she noticed Santana coming into the cafeteria with her girlfriend right in front of her.

The day passed rather quickly for Santana, so she was soon on her way to glee club before she realized it.

Coming into the room, she noticed that the spot that was usually hers was taken by none other but the blonde that had intrigued her since they first locked their eyes for the first time.

Not wanting to sit near her, she sat in the chair that was positioned at the completely opposite side of the room. Quinn wondered why her friend was suddenly avoiding her but decided against acting on it and instead she noted to herself to ask her later; she didn't want to interrupt Mr. Schuester, who came in closely after Santana, her girlfriend would go into rant mode and that is something he wouldn't wish to anyone.

After introducing Brittany to everyone, with which came a few whistles and Santana had to control herself to stop from kicking Puck, Sam and probably Finn in their stomach, the teacher carried on talking about something that not many people listened.

The rest of the rehearsal was kind of a blur for Santana. It consisted of some vocal warm-ups and a few solos from her friends, Rachel included, of course, and Mr. Schue babbling about something totally irrelevant to her. All she did was sit and unnoticeably watch Brittany as she smiled and chatted with Quinn.

Football practice went by quickly. The Latina let out all her frustration on the field, earning praise from coach before heading towards the locker room.

The frustration entailed her current girlfriend. Charlotte was constantly on her case because of not paying her enough attention. Like spending every day after school and sleeping over at nights wasn't enough.

Santana was getting too tired too quickly. That definitely wasn't good. She was in this with Charlotte only to prove to herself that she could stay with one girl for more than just a fling. That plan wasn't really working out. Since they hadn't even gone out for a real date, she definitely wasn't sure about it.

So she asked her out that night and they went to BreadstiX.

The date was boring, to say the least. Charlotte tried, like really tried, talking to Santana about one topic for more than in three sentences but the Latina was too lost in her thoughts to care about it. A certain blonde was occupying her mind, so there was no use in talking to her at that moment.

The other brunette, having realized that Santana was thinking about Brittany, suggested going back to Santana's place and they went.

Once they engaged themselves in the usual night activities, Santana finished faster than other nights, was uncharacteristically silent during and definitely imagined the blonde girl all the way through it.

On a Wednesday morning, unlike the other days, Santana forgot to greet her girlfriend by her locker.

Now, this wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't obvious she was lost staring at Brittany, whose locker was on the opposite side of the hallway, right across Santana's.

The blonde girl was sorting out the books in her locker and, at the same time, decorating it for the first time since she got to that school. She didn't usually do that, because of the constant moving but her father promised not to move again until the end of this last high school year, even though she doubted it.

Santana, with her hand on the locker and still watching Brittany like a creepy stalker, was met by her furious girlfriend once she returned back to reality. The brunette in front of her had her hands on her hips and an irritated look on her face.

"You didn't show up."

"Sorry, babe. I totally forgot." Santana tried but really knew Charlotte wouldn't be satisfied with her answer.

"Forgot? I waited for you, Santana. Now I'm going to be late for class." The tiny girl said.

"I'm sorry." The Latina repeated herself, approaching her girlfriend and putting her arms around her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"It's okay." Charlotte sighed, giving up on scolding Santana for what she did. She left moments after to her class, leaving Santana to stare at Brittany again.

"That's some jealous girlfriend you have. Good luck." The tall blonde said, addressing Santana for the first time since she got in McKinley. The Latina, shocked that Brittany was talking to her, could only nod for a few seconds.

"Yeah." Santana answered once she was able to.

"Well, she must be doing something good to have you keep her." Brittany stated. "You seem too good for her, though."

With that, the blonde left for class, leaving Santana alone in the deserted hallway to think this over. It was until Quinn walked over to her that she couldn't get her mind off Brittany.

"Way to go, tiger. Unable to speak when she talks to you, check." Her blonde friend said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

And the exchange of words would be great if Charlotte didn't notice it. Unfortunately for Santana, she did.

Everything passed great until the third class of the day, when Brittany was introduced to the slushies for the first time. The blonde was walking to her chemistry class when Ayden Davis, one of the jocks, threw the drink in her direction. She instinctively ran to the bathroom and Santana, having seen all of it, ran after her.

Fortunately, the slushie didn't ruin her hair but just her clothes, so it was easy for Santana t borrow her some of her own. Brittany thanked her and for a minute, they were too close.

They could hear each other's breathing and the tension filled the bathroom. That is, until Santana decided to act on her instincts and connect her and Brittany's lips. The kiss was simple but passionate at the same time. None of the girls wanted it to end but the bell made them part and go their own ways.

"Thanks." Was all Brittany could say once Santana made her way out of the room.

The day passed as usual after it; Santana would still stare at Brittany during their classes together and Brittany would still try not to look in her direction when she did.

The Latina refused to admit, even to herself, that she was falling for Brittany faster than she though was possible.

The blonde refused to admit that, for the first time, she was attracted to Santana.

She was definitely not gay, not that it mattered. She was both scared and confused about her current crush on Santana. She was scared of the things that could happen if she acted n her feelings. She was confused about those sudden feelings. Nobody ever made her feel so strong about them, especially because she tried not to stay attached to people.

Santana considered the day a success after her practice but quickly changed her mind once she noticed Sam and Brittany amusingly talking.

Sam had the boyish smile on his face; the one he had on when he tried to get together with Quinn. The same smile lingered on Brittany's face.

She was sure her head was fuming but tried to hide the aggravated expression on her face from her other teammates. Quinn, being a considerate friend, noticed it, however.

The blonde friend caught a ride with her that day because Rachel had ballet practice and they couldn't go over to her house after the cheerios.

Quinn asked Santana what was with her that day; really, she did. Several times, actually, but the Latina refused to tell her, as always. Instead, she ended up collapsing in her arms and crying herself and the blonde to sleep. Quinn considered the day awfully successful.

When Santana saw Puck trying to get a date with Brittany, though, she couldn't sustain herself. The boy only wanted to get in her pants and that definitely wasn't an option.

She approached the two of them, who were currently standing at Brittany's locker, Puck wearing his signature smirk and Brittany with an unamused expression on her face.

"Move along, jerk." The Latina growled at him.

"What the hell, bro?" Puck asked, clearly annoyed with his teammate by now. "I'm trying here."

"Well, too bad." Santana replied coldly. "Get away from my girl." She said before she thought it through and immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

But, strangely enough, Puck left. She didn't expect it but she didn't think about that now either. Brittany was looking at her currently.

"So you own me now?" The blonde asked, not trying to hide the anger behind her voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Brittany said and promptly walked away from her.

Quinn found Santana in the locker room after the first class, which the Latina skipped happily. Probably because she didn't want to face Brittany again.

Santana hit the locker with her leg, successfully making the noise she needed to stop thinking.

"What did that locker ever do to you?" Quinn asked, approaching her best friend and sitting down on a bench before speaking again. "Care to tell me what you did?"

"I messed up."

"I figured." Quinn stated. "What did you do to make Charlotte angry again?"

"Charlotte?" Santana asked, for a minute forgetting about her girlfriend. "Oh, Charlotte. Nothing. It's Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"So, yesterday, after you saw me run after Brittany when she got slushied…" The Latina started. "We, kind of, kissed."

"Kind of?" Her confused friend interrupted.

"Well, it was a real kiss but I ran out after it." Santana explained. "So, after it, I saw Sam flirt with her and that is, still kind of, the reason I broke down yesterday. And today, Puck was taking to her and I went a little over the top and yelled at him and told him to get away from my girl."

"A little over the top?" The blonde asked her, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Okay, maybe a lot."

"So… you like Brittany?"

"I have a girlfriend, for God's sake!" Santana exclaimed with a sigh, knowing she shouldn't be doing whatever she was doing with Brittany.

"But you like Brittany more." Quinn stated, knowing her friend too well to miss the obvious signs.

"I didn't even realize it until today. Fuck, I'm stupid!" She yelled, kicking the same locker again and yelping in pain before sitting down next to the blonde.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself; you already knew that you weren't the brightest when it comes to these situations." Quinn tried to make her smile but failed fatally in doing so.

"And she's acting like she has me." The frustrated blonde loudly exclaimed as she took a seat on Rachel's bed while the TV was playing in the background.

"Santana has a problem with expressing how she feels sometimes." The brunette revealed to Brittany. "She obviously likes you but doesn't show it too well. And she didn't break up with Charlotte yet."

"Why can't she let me go?"

"You don't… like her?"

"No. I mean, yes, the attraction's there but she doesn't have the necessary… part to make me happy. Sex with girls isn't satisfying for me." Brittany explained to Rachel, who, until now, thought the want for relationship was coming from both sides.

"She… kind of, does." The brunette said.

"What? How?"

"I thought you knew that, because everybody does." She answered. "Santana was born with a penis."

"How's that even possible?" Brittany asked. "You're messing with me, right?"

"No, I'm being serious." Rachel said simply as she turned to watch the TV again, leaving Brittany to wonder about it some more.

This definitely changes everything. Because, hey, Santana was attractive as hell and she liked her very much and now, she found out she has the part that could make her very happy.

Charlotte's first attempt at drawing Santana away from Brittany failed but she wasn't stopping at that, no.

The second attempt was getting her out of the cheerios. Fortunately, Santana was there when she tried talking coach Sylvester into it.

The Latina was surprised, to say at least. She was uncertain about why her girlfriend would do something like that. Well, she knew Charlotte was the extreme jealous type but she didn't think it would go this far.

Being on the cheerios was something that was important for Brittany. Not only for popularity, like it was for most of the girls, though. She had always known dancing was something she wanted to make her carrier of.

Being on the team that was national champion could easily provide her that, so she was very grateful for Santana's crush at her at that moment.

She found herself dazing away and losing herself while watching Santana more often that day, for no apparent reason.

Brittany wasn't the only one who found herself doing that. Santana too tried to look away all day.

Charlotte, who she was seriously considering breaking up with, was thankfully distracting her all through lunch, which they decided not to skip that day. Well, Santana decided she's not in the mood that day and Charlotte couldn't really go by herself, that would be extremely weird.

If it weren't for Rachel, Santana would have been happily talking to Quinn but damn her for being in a good relationship. Instead, she had to suffer through trying to concentrate on her own girlfriend's ramblings.

That day, in chemistry class, was when the first notes started.

Santana scribbled a simple hello on a piece of paper and passed it to Brittany, who soon replied. At first, the notes were just simple, only a way to avoid the boring classes they had together. While the teacher rambled on and on about something Santana was sure she wasn't going to need in future, they engaged themselves in simple conversations over a paper.

Soon, though, the notes began to be more personal, asking questions about other girl's family, love life (but cautiously avoiding the two topic of two of them together), and many other things that led to them getting closer.

However, the two girls didn't speak outside of the notes. Every time the bell rung, Brittany would hurry out of the classroom and leave Santana behind to take her time in collecting her own stuff and then catch up to her best friend.

One Friday night, there was a party and, of course, Santana went to it. Being the star football player kind of asked it from her and she was obligated to show up at Puck's house that night.

The music is playing loudly and she has to go outside, even though she has already had quite a few drinks to try and ignore the boring atmosphere.

It doesn't take long for Charlotte to find the on the front porch of Puck's house and, as soon as she does, she seeks kisses from her girlfriend, which steadily turned to a heated make out session. The passionate kisses were interrupted with moans that were, when they were coming from Santana, sent more to Brittany than Charlotte, because that girl was who Santana was thinking about at that moment.

Two or three minutes later a deadly mistake comes out of Santana's mouth as Charlotte is marking her. "Brittany." She moans out and the other brunette catches it even if it was a quiet sound.

"What?"

"Nothing." Santana tries in vain. "I didn't say anything." She knew the mistake the second she made it but, surprisingly, she didn't really care.

"We're done." Just like that, Charlotte leaves and Santana, again in vain, tries to holler her back but the girl doesn't even turn around while she walks down the street or, rather, while she runs down the street.

Monday morning, Santana's at Charlotte's locker, hoping that the tiny brunette will want to speak to her. She didn't know why apologizing was important to her but she figured she wanted to do the right thing. And if, in return, she gets sex as an award, that would be cool, too, even though Charlotte wasn't really the one that she was after.

"What do you want?" Came the harsh voice of Charlotte; she was still furious with Santana, obviously.

"I- I came to… apologize." Santana succeeded in saying. "I didn't mean it." Lie. "And if you can, please forgive me. I want to be with only you." Another lie.

"Who are you trying to fuck with, Santana, huh?" Charlotte asked, the harshness still in her tone and, at that point, Santana knew there was no way she's getting any at lunch. Too bad, she kind of needed real release now, even if that would mean she needed to imagine Brittany to do so and try hard not to moan her name out again.

"Come on, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well, go be sorry with _Brittany_." With only that, Charlotte spun around, connecting her long hair with Santana's face and hurrying down the hall.

Great, now Santana needed to find someone else. The least she could do at that point is to find a tall blonde to have sex with. For a brief minute, she wondered if Quinn would be up for it but than remembered she was head over heels in love with the midget or something and soon dismissed the thought that was wandering through her mind. And of course, using Quinn for sex would be rather mean, she added in her mind and skimmed through her internal list of the cheerios before heading to glee.

Brittany stood up from her chair, approaching slowly the microphone and nodding at Mr. Schuester before doing the same at Brad, the piano player, and then starting singing the melody.

Santana was dazed, to say the least. Quinn elbowed her a couple of times before giving up on making her not stare at Brittany. Or, more precisely, Brittany's mouth.

Unfortunately fore her, Puck noticed the exchange and Brittany's looks towards her. To say she was surprised that the mohawked boy figured it out, even though kind of everyone in the school knew about her crush, would be an understatement.

"Hot." He whispered to her, smirking like any guy would if he imagined Brittany and Santana together; well, he was imagining Santana with lady parts but that really doesn't change things too much.

"Shut up, moron." She hissed back silently, trying not to interrupt Brittany in her performance or move her focus from the blonde to him.

Three minutes later and the song was finished. Brittany took her seat across the room from Santana again but did not leave Santana's gaze on her way over there. Mr. Schuester dismissed the glee club and almost everyone scurried out of the choir room.

"So, I'll be your wingman. You're welcome." Puck addressed her again, not really wanting to hear her answer even though she mumbled an affirmative, so he just said "Cool. See ya, bro.", and left the classroom, leaving the Latina alone to figure out what he just said, which didn't happen very long after his disappearing.

"Wait, what?" She yelled out but too late.

The game was much like any other. The McKinley team was losing by a couple of points and no one could do anything about it. No matter how much force coach Beiste used in her voice, the guys and Santana couldn't do anything right that night.

Until, that is, Santana cast a look at the bleachers. It was a kind of a tradition to look over just before the end of the game, usually noticing Rachel in her spot, cheering more for her girlfriend than the football team. But, this time, instead of scowling at her supposed-to-be-friend, she had to smile when she saw Brittany next to Rachel.

The blonde was looking at her when she turned, her thumbs up and grinning excitedly and Santana was sure Brittany knew nothing about the sport. It didn't really matter but Santana had to at least think of football during the game; she didn't want to embarrass herself even more.

Minute before the judge would declare the end of the game, Santana decided to take a risk; she didn't have anything to lose, anyway.

Their attack started when Sam caught the ball and Santana pushed pass player 78, running with full force towards the end of the field. The crowd went silent as the blond boy threw the ball in her direction; no one dared to say anything.

Catching the ball, Santana tried to focus at the task on her hand but instead thought about Brittany. She ran faster and finally, reaching the destination, with Puck right behind her after tackling many guys, she stood and, casting a glance at Brittany, threw the ball to the ground as the horn announced the end.

Puck immediately screamed as Sam put her on his shoulders, congratulating her on their first win of the season. All of the players approached the soon enough with grins on their excited faces as they yelled many appropriate and even more inappropriate things, eventually telling her some encouraging words before announcing that the after party would be held at Mike's place.

The after party was boring for Santana, she couldn't seem to find Brittany but was sure the girl would be coming soon, as Rachel told her that when entering her car after the game.

She searched the living room but instead found Quinn with her girlfriend in the kitchen, straddling each other.

"Blondie. Midget." She acknowledged her presence. "Where the hell is Brittany?"

Rachel just murmured something about impatience and Latin people while Quinn groaned before answering. "She'll be here. Leave us alone, Satan."

"Who'll be here?"

They all turned to reveal the girl behind the voice, even though Santana knew very well who it was, and found Brittany smiling at all of them but settling her gaze on the Latina.

"You." Santana said quietly, admiring Brittany's choice of clothing and rapidly continuing. "Let's go, leave them to it."

Though none of them is sure how they got there, they were currently at Santana's empty house, kissing softly on their way upstairs. Santana was placing tender kisses along Brittany's mouth when she opened the door to her room and then swiftly closed the door behind them.

When they reached the bed, Santana gently laid Brittany on it and the climbed on top of her, moving the kisses to blonde girl's neck, slowly making a hickey.

Brittany's wandering hands found their way to the waist of Santana's pants and then quickly undid them and pulling them down. Once they were off, the blonde led her hands to Santana's shirt and cautiously removed it.

"You're overdressed." Santana whispered as her excitement became obvious. Brittany let her undress her slowly and, soon enough, the only items that were on them were Santana's panties and Brittany's bra.

The blonde moved her hands towards Santana's panties and revealed her penis, which was much larger than Brittany ever imagined; not that she thought much about it. Santana's hands roamed and Brittany's bra was on the ground and the Latina's hands were swiftly on her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples as soon as the contact began.

Santana slowly aligned her cock at Brittany's entrance and pushed it gradually in the tight opening. The gentle thrusts of her penis were building up much more arousal in Brittany with every passing moment. Blonde moaned as she pressed kisses to Santana's neck.

Santana moved her dick deep inside Brittany, sweetly thrusting it in and out, taking full advantage of the length and hitting Brittany's G spot several times before retreating.

"Oh, baby." Brittany moaned loudly. The Latina's moan was suppressed with a passionate kiss to her lips as she continued the rhythm of her pushing. "Yes, yes, YES!" The blonde started again.

"Say my name, sweetie." Santana whispered into her ear softly, grabbing her by her hips and thrusting in with more force now.

"San- Santana!" Brittany yelled. "I'm so close baby, so close!"

Santana, even though she didn't verbalize it, was very close too. She rotated her hips while Brittany thrust hers and, with one final push, Santana let her cum into Brittany while blonde's liquid wrapped around her hard cock. Brittany's mouth hung open as the orgasm took completely over her and Santana pulled out and lay beside the blonde.

Moments later, when the dancer caught her breath again, she snuggled up to Santana, who threw a hand over her shoulder before muttering about Brittany being great and drifting of to sleep.

Opening her eyes, Santana smiled at the girl in her grip and thanked God she didn't just dream about it. Just as she let out a sigh, Brittany woke up and looked up at her, slowly getting out of the grip, to which Santana released only a loud groan.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brittany assured her, kissing her lips softly and leaning against the wall.

"Good. I kind of like you being here."

"I'm going to have to leave at one point." The blonde disappointed her but quickly mended it. "But not soon, though. I kind of like being here." She said and caused Santana's smile to widen into a grin as she placed a brief passionate kiss to blonde's mouth.

"So…"

"So." Brittany said and swiftly continued. "About last night…"

"Yes, about last night… It was… amazing." Santana stated and Brittany chuckled.

"May I be blunt?" Brittany suddenly asked while she was positioning herself in Santana's arms again and finding a comfortable pose.

"Of course, baby." Santana said, cursing herself for the term of the endearment while Brittany just enjoyed it.

"Last night was amazing and you were the best I ever had but…" She didn't get to finish her sentence when Santana interrupted.

"You don't want anymore?" The Latina panicked.

"No, silly. Would I be in your arms if I was leaving?" She felt Santana shake her head and carried on. "Exactly. It was just too…" She paused a little, trying to find the right word. "…soft." She finally exclaimed quietly.

"I was trying to be considerate."

"I believe you." Brittany exhaled and continued. "You don't have to be." She finished and saw the lustful grin on Santana's face when she looked over.

"Can I shower here?" Brittany suddenly asked after a few moments of blissful silence.

"Sure." Santana answered, gently getting up with Brittany. The blonde started for the in-suite bathroom but Santana stopped her by pinning her to the wall. "How about we re-do last night first, huh?"

"I have no problem with that plan."

Before any of them knew it, Santana was roughly kissing Brittany's breasts, pinching the left nipple and causing a loud shriek to come from Brittany's arousal. Both girls were, once again, very turned on, which could be seen because none of them bothered dressing last night.

Brittany's head lowered to Santana's neck as the Latina worked with her tongue on blonde's nipple. Brittany reached out for Santana's cock and took it in her hand, stroking it gently at first and then began going faster and faster.

"Oh, baby… that!" Santana shouted as she still worked on Brittany's breasts, going from one to another, before slowly going down and kissing her stomach and then standing up properly and passionately indulging herself into a kiss. Their tongues played frenzy inside and danced together for a while.

Taking Brittany's hand into her own and pinning it to the wall, Santana used her other hand to position her cock near the blonde's entrance.

She pushed in forcefully, letting the fast thrusts begin and listening to Brittany's aroused moans while enjoying the excitement she got from the motion.

Her cock was sliding harder, as per Brittany's request, because she was allowed to do it, because of the hotness and wetness of blonde's pussy. Brittany moaned out Santana's name, wanting to stay in that particular position and Santana didn't complain.

Being in Brittany certainly felt better than handling it with her hand, or, God forbid, getting Charlotte's help. Santana sped up.

"This is soo…" Brittany whimpered. "good. Keep going, San." Santana smiled because no one ever called her San and she kind of loved it coming from Brittany's mouth, especially when they were in this position. "Harder, baby."

"Harder what, B?" Santana amusedly asked, grinning as she placed her kisses on Brittany's neck; both girls were getting extremely close to coming.

"F- Fuck me harder, San!" Brittany sighed out loudly as Santana brought her free hand to Brittany's ass and cupped it and then carefully played with it.

"Oh, baby." Santana let out. Feeling her and Brittany's orgasms both approaching, she sped up and lost the rhythm of her thrusts that has been established, losing herself when she let her cum in Brittany.

Brittany's pussy felt tighter than before and it made the friction even better for her. The orgasm took over Brittany and she closed her eyes as Santana and waited for it to finish unwillingly. They both were fulfilled and satisfied at the same time and Santana slowly pulled out of Brittany, moaning out loudly.

"Oh…" Brittany tried. "That was…"

"Yeah." Thankfully, Santana knew what the blonde wanted to say and because they were both out of breath, saved her from having to explain how extraterrestrial the feeling after sex was.

"Help me shower?" Brittany hopefully asked. "I don't think I can clean myself up thoroughly," she emphasized the last word. "no my own. I might need your assistance."

"To the shower it is!" Santana yelled, taking Brittany by hand and leading them both into the bathroom.


End file.
